infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya The Storm
Basic Information Full name: Amaya Pronunciation: A-My-A Nickname(s) or Alias: Amaya The Storm Occupation: Familiar Gender: Female Species: Raiju Age: 500 (looks 24) City or town of birth: She was created on the outskirt of the South Quadrant Currently lives: Live with Yubi, her Master, on he run Languages spoken: All Native language: N/A Relationship Status: Single but only has eyes for Master Yubi Physical Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 178 Figure/build: Thick and Curvy Hair color: Silver Hairstyle: Short and Spiky Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Electric blue Skin/fur/etc color: Pale skin, Sliver fur, with Electric blue details Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: None Preferred style of clothing: The Western style found in the West Quadrant Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Always wears a Magical collar with Master Yubi's name in it. It cannot be removed by anyone but her or Master Yubi. When she changes forms, it also changes with her and can be seen at all time. Personality Personality: Amaya is very much like a wild animal when it comes to manners. She Hates clothes and doesn't really understand why Master Yubi makes her wear them. Amaya normally is cheerful and nice to everyone she meet UNLESS they mess with Master Yubi. She had been known to level towns for him. Yet Amaya's emotions change much like the weather. One minute she could be all cheery and happy the next she could kill you where you stand. Her lightning is the only way to read her, it come out when she is upset, angry or overwhelmed. It always can be seen when she lets herself go, relaxing fully and just letting her heart soar. When though she has lived for so long she is still learning and growing, new emotions and experiences every day. Positive Traits: Carefree, cheerful, loyal to no end, understanding, heartwarming, adapts to her situation quickly, reads others very well. Negative Traits: Mood swings, Can be triggered easily when it comes to Master Yubi, wild at heart, overly sexual without meaning to. Combat Passive or Aggressive attitude? Normally Passive but that can change at anytime, much like the ever-changing sky Fighting skills/techniques: Amaya is skilled with a long range rifle as well as using her lightning to the fullest, she also surrenders over to her full beast form and fights like the wild animal she truly is. Special skills/magical powers/etc: Amaya has three forms, her weakest form in just an orb of lightning, then her human-like form, and her full Beast form which looked like a huge wolf-like creature with blue and white fur. All forms can control lightning and fly. In her human and beast form, she can roar like thunder that can shake the ground. Whenever she is really emotional lightning strikes around her. Weapon of choice (if any): '''Long range rifle ' '''Weaknesses in combat: '''She can't fight much in her orb form, and her lightning isn't as strong in major cold weather, as well as she doesn't hold up very well against the cold. Her biggest weakness is her collar but that is only for Master Yubi, she looses all the will to fight when he touches it, and becomes overwhelmed with pleasure. '''Strengths in combat: '''Thunder roar, controls lightning, stronger in hot weather and around water Relationship '''Parents' names: '''None '''Parents' Status:' None Siblings: '''None '''Important Relatives: None Partner/Spouse: '''Master Yubi '''Children: '''None '''Pets: '''None Enemies:'''Anyone who makes an enemy of Master Yubi, and personally Levi the man who is always searching for Master Yubi and her. The man who wishes to control her. Amaya was created from a powerful merging of lightning, thunder and very powerful magic all at only. It doesn't happen too often and when it does that doesn't mean a Raiju will be formed, it just happens. She was raised in the wilds on the outer rim of the South Quadrant, She learned to fight from watching and studying all the warriors who lived there. Yet because she naturally stayed away from other besides her beast friends she didn't learn manors or how to react with other beings well. One day when she was running wild in her beast form, a group of slave traders noticed her. Knowing how rare Raiju are, they figured she would catch a mighty high price. And they were right, a nobleman from the East Quadrant offered to buy her for a ridiculous amount of coin. And she was to be transported there as soon as possible. That was until Yubi came along and saved her. She willing chooses to bow to Yubi and call him Master. It is in a Raiju's nature to find their one and only Master to serve until the end of time, even after death they still remain loyal. Now She and Master Yubi live on the run from the very man that Yubi saved her from; Lord Levi who wants her not only for her power but her body as well. Category:Gen 1 Category:Raiju